1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hat and cap making, and more particularly to a stretch band configuration in manufacturing that enables better engagement of the sewn cap, as well as more resilient construction of the internal hat band which allows for embroidering of the cap or hat without breaking the stitching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastic bands, particularly elastic sweatbands, have been used in conjunction with hats, including baseball caps, to provide a sizable fit on a wide variety of head sizes as well as providing protection from sweat rolling into the eyes and onto the face of the cap wearer. Baseball caps often have a front bill which serves to shade the wearer""s eyes and are often used in conjunction with sporting and athletic events. Sporting and athletic events obviously include baseball, but can also include running, bicycling, volleyball, hiking, and the like. The baseball cap has certainly become a standard item to such an extent that it is used as a promotional item and favor and is often offered under the moniker of xe2x80x9cgimmexe2x80x9d cap.
Particularly with regard to baseball caps and other promotional billed caps, stitching or embroidery is often provided on the front of the cap that indicates a favorite athletic team, advertising, or other logo or embroidery. Such embroidery, or stitching, is often used to decorate the cap and make it more appealing to the wearer or possible purchaser.
In order to apply the stitching or embroidery to the front fabric of the cap, the cap is often held by a mandrel (also called an embroidery horn or tool) or other device such that a stitching, sewing, or embroidering machine can then apply the colored thread or other material to effect the embroidery. The elastic nature of the cap or any hat band it bears may often serve to hold the cap on the mandrel. In fitting the cap on the mandrel, some stretching of the cap occurs, generally at the same location where a person""s head would fit into the cap. Due to the mechanized nature of this process, some stitch damage may occur to the cap and/or the internal sweat band, and the elasticity and comfort fit of both may be affected. Consequently, a need has arisen in the art in order to find a way by which stretch fit caps and the like can better endure or withstand the mandrel and stitching processes in order to provide a better ultimate product for people, consumers, or users.
When the cap is stretched over the mandrel, some bursting or breaking of the threads can occur, which reduces the secure retention of the sweat band or stretch band circumscribing the interior of the cap. This can lead to a poor fit or a shortened useful life, and may prevent people from getting the full enjoyment out of the cap they have obtained or purchased. Additionally, when such thread breakage occurs when the cap is fitted on the mandrel, some shifting or movement can occur by the cap on the mandrel. When the cap moves during the stitching process, the resulting embroidery may have flaws or errors that may detract significantly from the desired result.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for stable positioning of caps on mandrels as the embroidery process has become one of significant concern. The present invention provides a means by which not only can caps better withstand the embroidery process with the accompanying stress from the mandrel, but the resulting embroidery can be of higher quality and of more reliable result, with fewer rejects arising from flawed stitching. Further, even where the cap or hat is not embroidered, a better securement between sweat band or elastic band and upper cap or hat portion is obtained.
Certain approaches to elastic bands for headwear are known in the art. These include:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,155 relates to a work hat, particularly to be worn by women in the workplace, to confine their hair wherein the cap has a stiff front crown portion, a loose top and an adjustable back which permit the enclosure of the wearer""s hair, and as such.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,913 is directed to a head covering which is of two-ply construction with free lower edges, wherein each ply has pervious and impervious portions, with one of the portions being elastic and wherein the impervious portions of the plies are offset to provide a means of restricting the passage of air through.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,415 relates to a custom fit cap wherein the crown portion opposite the visor of the cap is made of circumferentially stretchable material as is the band that is attached to the inside of the cap, which allows the cap to stretch circumferentially in conjunction with the crown portion so as to fit a plurality of head sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540 pertains to a free size cap wherein the crown portion is made up of gores whereas one of the gores is uniaxially stretchable and being capable of being stretched along the chordial axis of the multi-gore shell. There is a sweat band of a single unfolded sheet as best seen in FIGS. 9, 10, and 11 of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,229 is directed to a sun visor head gear employing a chin strap wherein the band and front bill of the headgear are integral and made of a one-piece structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,850 relates to an improved fit cap wherein the sweatband has a bottom edge and a top edge and is attached along its lower edge to an interior surface of the crown member and wherein the sweat band is of a larger circumference along its bottom edge than at its top edge and the construction is best seen in FIGS. 3 and 4 of the patent
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,742 relates to an adjustable cap that uses a peripheral band, wherein a two part peripheral band, not having a folded-over edge, is utilized not as contemplated in the instant application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,398 relates to a headwear piece such as a cap which make up the cap as best seen in FIGS. 6, 7, and 8 of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,273 relates to a free-size cap wherein the sweat band is made of a stretchable woven fabric of a specific construction
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,202 is directed to a cap having a multi-axially stretchable fabric wherein the inner foam circumferential member that is adhered to the lower peripheral portion of the cap by means of stretchable thread.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0129438 A1 pertains to an adjustable sports cap having a circumferential band which is made up of both stretchable and unstretchable sections as best seen in FIGS. 3, 4, and 5 of the publication.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of caps and stitching systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides new means by which hats or caps may be held more stably upon mandrels during the stitching process, suffer less breakage or damage when fitted on such mandrels, and may be stitched or embroidered more reliably.
The general purpose of the stretch band construction set forth herein, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new stretch band construction which has many of the advantages of prior stretch bands and elastic bands for caps and the like, and many novel features that result in a new stretch band construction which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, taught, or even implied by any of the prior art stretch band constructions, either alone or taken in any combination thereof.
The stretch band construction set forth herein uses a reinforcing fold, along one edge at which point the stretch band is attached to the hat or cap""s bottom edge, in order to provide additional reinforcement and additional elasticity to the hat or cap band. Particularly for baseball caps or other similar hats, the stretch band construction set forth herein enables the use of any chosen type of sweatband or prior elastic band used for such hats. The additional lengthwise fold extension is then part of the band. The fold extension area provides a separate band area which is thinner in thickness than the remainder of the band and may be formed by ribbing or the like. When the band is attached to the hat or cap, the thinner stretch band portion is then folded over to provide a double layer of elastic material coincident to the interior of the bottom edge of the hat or cap at which the head enters the crown, or inside, of the cap. This doubling of the elastic material provides additional support for the band and cap which also provides additional support and distribution of pressure when the hat or cap is mounted onto a mandrel. The additional stretch band material associated with the sweat band and cap edge provides stronger construction as well as better results in both the stitching process and in the wearing of the hat or cap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system that enables better embroidery of caps.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that reduces the injury to caps when they are embroidered.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system that reduces damage to caps when they are fitted on mandrels, especially for a stitching process.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new stretch band construction that accomplishes the foregoing objects.
It is yet another object of the present invention to employ a stretch band construction that can be associated with previously known bands in order to achieve better cap construction and processing.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a stretch or sweat band of specific construction for utilization with hats or caps that employs a folded edge portion to provide more secure retention of the band with the main portion of the hat or cap with which it is used.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.